Una simple casualidad
by cecastilloe9
Summary: Un accidente con el balón de soccer hace que Lynn conozca a un nuevo chico, ¿será él su verdadero amor? O será una simple amistad más. Averígualo
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana de entrenamiento para la sexta hermana Loud. Lynn estaba entrenando para un importante partido de soccer que tenía en las próximas semanas. Todo iba bien el sol brillando el pasto con un verde brillante y las jugadoras alistándose para el entrenamiento. En ese instante el entrenador llama a Lynn.

-¡Loud te quiero en la defensa ahora!

-Pero entrenador, yo sé que puedo estar de delantera solo mire este gol que voy a anotar ahora mismo.

Sin dudarlo dos veces Lynn pateó el balón fuertemente apuntando al arco, pero la fuerza del viento se encargó de dirigirlo a la cara a uno de los jugadores de baseball que estaban entrenando en el campo vecino.

-¡Ah mi cara!

Mientras que Lynn hizo un gesto de vergüenza y de dolor, tratando de sentir lo que el chico sintió. El entrenador la quedo mirando con una cara de te lo dije.

-ahh... solo porque eres una de mis mejores jugadoras no te dejo en la banca solo recoge el balón y discúlpate con el chico que golpeaste y vuelve que comenzamos en 15.

-Sí señor!

Lynn se fue corriendo para recoger el balón e inmediatamente encontró al chico sobándose la cara por el pelotazo que recibió hace un instante.

-Oye viejo lo siento no calcule la brisa del viento. Jeje

-No te preocupes, ay créeme he recibido peores golpes en mi cara.

Inmediatamente el chico voltea para presentarse ante Lynn. En ese instante Lynn se sonroja inmediatamente. Era un chico de su tamaño aparentemente tenía la misma edad de Lynn, once años, ojos castaños cabello rubio, piel blanca.

-Por cierto me llamo Davis. Cuál es el tuyo

Lynn no podía hablar se había quedado tartamuda, estupefacta. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Era como si su corazón estaría latiendo más fuerte.

-¿Ehh hola? ¿Estás ahí ?

-¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento soy Lynn, Lynn Loud. ¿Estudias aquí? Pregunto Lynn mirándolo con una cara de perdida por sus ojos castaños.

-Sí, hoy es mi primer día de clases. Soy de Kansas, pero me mudé aquí por el empleo de mi papá.

-Ay los padres mudándose por trabajo siempre. Jejeje

-Sí, tú practicas soccer no?

-Bueno me gusta practicar casi todos los deportes.

-Genial a mí también me gusta los deportes en Kansas practicaba...

Mientras tanto la voz de los entrenadores se escuchó en ambas canchas.

-Loud ¡dónde está ese balón que te pedí hace 10 minutos!

-Ludwig ¡dónde andas el entrenamiento está apunto de comenzar!

-Creo que nuestros entrenadores nos están llamando.

-Sí creo que es mejor que vayamos si no queremos terminar en la banca. Nos vemos

Mientras que Lynn veía que se iba no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo perdidamente mientras que movía su mano despidiéndose de él.

\- Cielos que chico.

-Loud si no estás aquí en 30 segundos vas a poner tu trasero en la banca.

-Sí señor ahora voy.

Lynn se fue corriendo a entrenar hasta caer el atardecer.

Fin cap. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Después del entrenamiento de soccer, que tuvo Lynn, se dirigía a subirse a la ban de los Loud. Hasta que se encontró con su hermano Lincoln que estaba tomado de la mano junto con Ronnie Anne.

-Hey Lincoln que onda hermano. Hola Ronnie Anne que cuentas amiga

-¿Hola Lynn qué tal? Contestaron los dos enamorados de 11 años al mismo tiempo. Mientras que se miraron y se rieron juntos.

-Eww ya es suficiente soportar a Lori y a Bobby haciendo eso. ¿Ahora ustedes? No se supone que odiabas lo cursi Ronnie Anne?

-Sí, pero una vez a las quinientas no da tanto asco cómo hacerlo una cada cinco minutos. Ronnie Anne estaba señalando a su hermano mientras que él le dedicaba un poema a Lori.

-Vamos Lynn no te pongas celosa ya llegara tu día de encontrar el verdadero amor. Decía Lincoln mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ronnie Anne.

-¿Yo celosa? Buen chiste hermanito estás hablando de una de las Loud más rudas y deportistas que está familia ha tenido. Decía Lynn orgullosamente mientras se dirigía a la ban de los Loud.

Una vez Lynn sentada en su asiento veía como Lori y Lincoln se despedían de sus parejas mientras que ella decía - Qué cursis son ellos 2. Mientras tanto Lynn no podía dejar de pensar en Davis, el chico que conoció en la mañana, de repente una camioneta apareció y vio a Davis dirigiéndose a ella. Mientras que Lynn lo quedaba viendo perdidamente. Davis volteo y sus miradas chocaron y él educadamente la saludo, mientras que Lynn no sabia que hacer exactamente. Inmediatamente Lynn se sonrojó y apenas levanto la mano mientras que ponía una cara de miedo y felicidad. Davis sonrió y subió a la camioneta de su padre que se fue a toda marcha.

Lynn perdidamente se quedó pensando aún más en él, mientras que los demás Loud estaban subiendo a la ban.

Llegada la cena. La señora Loud había hecho macarrones con queso. Todos comían descontroladamente, mientras que Lynn solo movía su tenedor sin comer ni un poco.

-¿Estás bien cariño? No has comido nada desde que he servido y se supone que es uno de tus platillos favoritos. Preguntaba la señora Loud mientras veía a su hija feliz pero al mismo tiempo viendo perdidamente su plato.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Si mamá estoy bien solo es que la práctica me ha ido muy bien. Solo es eso. Decía Lynn mientras soltaba una falsa sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja.

-Yo conozco esa sonrisa, y no es por la práctica o no hermana. Dijo Lori mientras que le sonreía de una manera media desafiante.

-Cállate Lori, es cierto estoy feliz por la práctica que tuve hoy nada más. Dijo Lynn mientras se quedaba mirando su plato en silencio y algo sonrojada.

-Haber silencio las dos, estamos en la hora de la cena y no queremos discusiones. Hablaba con voz fuerte y recta el señor Loud.

-Sí papá. Respondieron las hermanas Loud.

Mientras tanto en la cola para el baño

-Lori solo quería disculparme por lo que pasó en la cena. Decía Lynn arrepentida.

-No te preocupes Lynn no debí meterme en asuntos tuyos tampoco. Decía Lori arrepentida igualmente. Solo es que sería lindo que pueda dar consejos de amor a una de mis hermanas. Que no sea Lincoln, que al final y al cabo ni me escucha.

-¡Hey escuche eso! Gritaba Lincoln mientras estaba en el baño

-Ja Ja Ja, bueno es que la verdad no estabas del todo mal, esa sonrisa no era por la práctica del soccer que tuve en la mañana.

-Lo sabía. Dijo Lori mientras mostraba una cara de satisfacción al saber que tenía ma razón. Ve a mi cuarto después de que termines de ir al baño tenemos algo pendiente que hablar.

\- Esta bien hermana te veré ahí.

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Fic Lynn parte 3

Después de haber terminado de hacer sus necesidades en el baño Lynn se dirige al cuarto de Lori para contarle su pequeña experiencia que ha tenido ese día.

-¿Hermana estás despierta? Preguntaba Lynn algo nerviosa y sin mucha confianza.

-Claro Lynn pasa y no te preocupes Leni no escuchará nada le puse unos audífonos con un álbum que le encanta. Ahora ¿me vas a decir lo que ha pasado el día de hoy? Decía Lori con una cara de emoción y una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Bueno hermana esto es lo que pasó.

Mientras que Lynn le contaba a Lori lo que había pasado con Davis. Lori no paraba de ver la cara de emoción y de ilusión que tenía Lynn. Haciéndole recordar cuando tenía su edad y un amor que tenía a esa edad misma.

Lori emocionada y contenta de que su hermana le hubiera abierto esa confianza a ella le dijo lo siguiente:

-bueno te juro que tú serias la última de todas mis hermanas que se haya enamorado de esa manera.

-No lo digas tan fuerte que nos pueden escuchar. Decía Lynn algo nerviosa ya que tenía miedo de que las demás las escuchen y descubran que Lynn se haya enamorado por primera vez.

-Hermana todos alguna vez nos enamoramos por sorpresa. O de un momento al otro. Solo mira a Lincoln de una chica que no lo paraba de molestar a estar de novios. La vida te da vueltas y no debes ocultar algún sentimiento que tienes por alguien. Te sugiero que te le acerques y trates de interactuar con él también. Le aconsejaba Lori a Lynn con una sinceridad que una hermana mayor, que tiene de experiencia, le pudiera dar a su hermana menor con su primer enamoramiento.

\- Está bien hermana lo voy a hacer gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme. Decía Lynn mientras que soltaba un par de lagrimas e inmediatamente abrazando a su hermana. Después de ello Lynn se dirigía a su habitación emocionada que sea el siguiente día para comenzar a trabar confianza con Davis, pero al mismo tiempo estaba nerviosa algo asustada. Seguía pensando qué le diría, ¿Le habrá caído bien cuando se conocieron la primera vez? ¿Podría llegar a ser algo más que amigos con él? Lynn se había formulado tantas interrogantes que no podía concentrarse para dormir. Hasta que recordó - un momento le gusta los deportes, a mí me gustan los deportes al menos tenemos un punto en común. Entonces mañana le hablare de deportes. Rayos espero que le caiga bien. Decía Lynn aún dudosa de ella misma.

Fin cap. 3

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR**_

 **Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios y ayudas si tienen alguna sugerencia con mucho gusto la aceptaría. Saludos un fuerte abrazo a todos**


	4. Chapter 4

Fic Lynn parte 4

Al día siguiente en la escuela Lynn estaba en una típica clase de matemáticas, estaba aburrida ya que a ella no le gustan tanto las matemáticas. Entonces, mientras que estaba esperando a que su maestra llegue a su salón de clases, entra alguien inesperado.

Era Davis coincidentemente estaba en su clase de matemáticas, de repente Lynn, de lo aburrida que estaba, levanto su mirada y se quedó perdidamente mirando a Davis. Mientras tanto, las otras chicas del salón lo quedaron mirando de igual manera. Davis solo tuvo cabeza para dirigirse a Lynn, ya que era la única persona en todo el salón que conocía.

-Hola Lynn ¿qué tal? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Davis

Lynn aún distraída por la mirada que Davis le fijaba respondió algo tarde. -¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí sí, obvio que te recuerdo Davis. Es más hay un asiento libre a lado mío. Lynn inmediatamente tomo la mochila que estaba ahí y la arrojó al fondo del salón.

-Hey esa es mi mochila y mi asiento

-Era tu asiento, ahora es de Davis- Decía Lynn mientras que miraba al dueño de la mochila con ojos de fuego, prácticamente diciéndole, piérdete.

-Eh gracias Lynn fue amable de tu parte, creo. Y ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? Pero qué pregunta más inteligente. Tonto Davis tonto. Se repetía Davis a sí mismo avergonzado al no poder saber cómo iniciar una simple conversación.

Mientras tanto Lynn solo se reía de cómo Davis intentaba iniciar la conversación.

-Eh Davis no es una pregunta tonta, pude haberme mudado recientemente también, je je je. La verdad es que vivo toda mi vida en este vecindario. Y también practico casi todos los deportes que hay en la escuela.

-¿Enserio? Eso es asombroso, yo también practico un poco de todo, aunque no pude ingresar a casi ninguno ya que las vacantes están llenas. Apenas pude ingresar al equipo de baseball.

-No te preocupes que para el siguiente semestre podremos entrar en todos los clubes deportivos- Dijo Lynn de una manera positiva al mismo tiempo sonrojándose un poco.

-Sí por su puesto, podremos... Decía Davis con la misma actitud positiva al mismo tiempo sonrojado de igual manera.

De repente la maestra entra al salón y con un tono recto y fuerte comenzó a decir las siguientes palabras.

-Muy bien clase silencio todos que tenemos un nuevo estudiante con nosotros. Te gustaría presentarte en frente de la clase por favor.

Mientras que Davis se presentaba en frente de sus nuevos compañeros Lynn no podía dejar de verlo muy perdidamente en su mirada. ¿Habrá sido amor a primera vista? Ni ella lo cree, pero al parecer eso es.

Mientras tanto Lynn volteo y veía que todas las niñas del salón también lo quedaban mirando de la misma forma que ella miraba a Davis. Eso hizo enojar a Lynn de una manera que nunca había sentido.

-¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué estoy enojada de que las demás niñas miren a Davis de la misma manera que yo lo veo? Un momento... ¿Estoy celosa? ¿Yo? ¿Es enserio? Si apenas lo conozco- Lynn se repetía las mismas preguntas en su mente una y otra vez.

-Dinos Davis ¿ya conociste a alguien en la escuela recientemente? -Dijo la profesora curiosamente.

-La verdad sí, y está en esta clase es Lynn Loud y la verdad me ha caído muy bien a pesar de que nos conocimos por un balón se soccer. Es una historia larga, que no quiero aburrirlos. Tal vez solo fue una simple casualidad.

De repente Lynn al escuchar su nombre de la voz de Davis olvido todos los problemas que tenía en su cabeza entonces solo le quedo mirando nuevamente perdida en su mirada. Al mismo tiempo que unos chicos por molestar gritaron -uhhhhh haciendo que Davis se sonrojara.

-Haber silencio todos. Bueno Davis es una buena noticia que conozcas a Lynn y dada tus buenas calificaciones en matemáticas que has tenido en tu anterior escuela. Serás una buen compañero de Lynn para la actividad que tendremos casi al final de la clase. Por favor siéntate que ahora vamos a comenzar con la clase.

Lynn no tenía palabras de cómo describir lo que sentía por él. Ella estaba completamente ilusionada con Davis y, al mismo tiempo, él también tenía la misma ilusión de ella. Era un sentimiento que Lynn lo estaba sintiendo por primera vez.

Al momento de hacer la actividad dejada por la profesora, Lynn apenas podía resolver algún que otro ejercicio, ya que ella pasó toda la clase pensando en Davis.

-¿Qué pasa Lynn no entiendes cómo resolver el sistema de ecuaciones? -Le preguntaba Davis con una paciencia y una ternura que dejaba a Lynn atontada de nuevo.

-La verdad es que no entiendo mucho matemáticas, si pudieras explicarme.

-Claro mira así se resuelve.

Mientras que Davis le explicaba a Lynn de cómo resolver el problema. Lynn seguía perdida en su voz y su paciencia que le tenía.

Pasado las cuatro largas horas de la clase de matemáticas la pareja de amigos se iban a la cafetería para tomar su almuerzo. Hasta que...

-Lynn tengo que hablar con el director porque se me olvido mi horario de clases. Solo sé que tengo clase de historia, pero no sé qué salón es ni el profesor. No tardó más de 5 minutos me guardas un asiento, vengo enseguida.

-No te preocupes Davis te guardare un asiento.

Mientras que Lynn estaba en la cafetería esperando a Davis. Aparece su hermano Lincoln con Ronnie Anne alado suyo.

-Hey hermana ¿qué haces? ¿por qué estás sola y no estás con tu grupo de soccer?

-Hola Lin, hola Ronnie Anne. Estoy esperando a alguien nomás. Y ahí viene.

-¡He Davis por aquí!

Inmediatamente Davis corrió a la mesa donde estaban Lynn junto con su hermano y su novia.

-He Lynn lamentó la demora el director estaba imprimiendo mi horario y tengo en el 240 con el profesor Bertuccio, raro nombre.

-Sí es un nombre extraño, estoy en esa clase al menos el profesor es más entretenido que la profesora de matemáticas.

-¿Eh hola? ¿Quién eres?- preguntaba Lincoln algo desafiante.

-!Ah! Mis modales, lo siento. Soy Davis, soy nuevo en la escuela.

-Ah bueno soy Lincoln hermano de Lynn y ella es mi novia Ronnie Anne.

-Que onda

-Hola a todos, bueno ¿vamos a sentarnos no? Tengo hambre.

-Claro ven aquí te guarde un asiento alado mío.

Mientras que las parejas estaban comiendo Lincoln no dejaba de ver a Davis desconfiado intentando de que no se acerque mucho a su hermana. No le importaba si él era 2 años mayor que él, quería que solo se alejara de ella. Creando así un ambiente silencioso e incómodo para ambos. Entonces al darse cuenta esto Ronnie Anne optó por ayudar a Lynn y a Davis para que al menos pudieran hablar tranquilamente

-Lincoln puedes comprarme un pudín con tu tarjeta de la cafetería por favor.

-Pero Ronnie Anne tu pudín ni lo has abierto.

-Lincoln solo acompáñame- decía Ronnie Anne con un tono autoritario haciendo que Lincoln no lo pensara dos veces y la acompañase.

-Perdona a mi hermano no sé por qué actuó de esa manera- dijo Lynn con un tono de vergüenza.

-carcajadas- No te preocupes Lynn yo también soy algo celoso con mis primas en Kansas.

Mientras tanto la pareja de amigos se daban unas buenas carcajadas acerca del tema. De repente la campana estaba sonó. Dando la señal de que la hora del almuerzo había terminado dando inicio a la segunda mitad del día de clases. La pareja de amigos se dirigía al salón de la clase de historia hasta que.

-He Davis me podrías guardar un asiento en la clase de historia necesito ir al baño.

-No te preocupes te espero en el salón, pero date prisa que el profesor debe estar ya adentro.

Inmediatamente Lynn corrió al baño y en una vitrina había un cartel promocionando el baile de otoño. Lynn estaba ilusionada, quería que él la invite al baile. Mientras estaba en los inodoros, escuchaba las voces de unas niñas de su salón.

 ** _*nota* - traten de leer este diálogo con voz de niña rica presumida_**

-¿Con quién iras al baile de otoño Carson?.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? con el chico nuevo Davis es un amor ese chico es divino. Nuestros hijos serían estrellas de cine.

\- Tienes toda la razón amiga, pero ¿esa mugrosa de Lynn no te lleva algo de ventaja?

\- Tú crees que alguien así tiene más ventaja que todo esto? Ni hablar ya no pareciera que me conocieras. Obvio que no tiene nada de ventaja ni sabe cómo maquillarse, vestirse o al menos verse al espejo. Verán que un poco de habla y coquetería caerá completamente a mis brazos para el baile de otoño. Igual tengo 1 mes para el baile así que esto estará como quitarle un dulce a un bebe.

Mientras que las niñas salían del baño Lynn no podía de dejar de formar un puño de la rabia que tenía. Era tanta su rabia que sus propias uñas estaban haciendo herida en las palmas de sus manos. Y mirándose al espejo comenzó a soltar un par de lagrimas de cólera y frustración. Lavándose la cara fue directamente al salón de historia donde Davis le había guardado el asiento prometido, pero había una chica extra le estaba hablado un poco pegada a él, por no decir muy pegada. Cuando Lynn se fue a sentar al asiento que Davis le había guardado. Inmediatamente reconoció la voz de niña presumida. Era la misma niña que estaba en el baño. Lynn aguantando las ganas de no tirarle un puñete en su nariz. No hacía otra cosa que escuchar las mil y un mentirás que le decía a Davis.

De lo grandioso que había comenzado el día a una desagradable sorpresa de una chica que quería que Davis la lleve si o si al baile sin importar lo que tal vez lo que él sentía o lo que él quería.

Fin capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Fic Lynn parte 5

Pasada la clase de historia Lynn estaba totalmente distinta, se había quedado pensando lo que esa niña había dicho de ella. Pensaba que tal vez tenía razón, él es un chico demasiado atractivo como para que se fije en alguien como ella. Se sentía muy pequeña y deprimida. Ni siquiera quería pensar en Davis no tenía cabeza para pensar en él. Solo estaba confundida

-Y si trato de cambiar mi apariencia, le pudiera pedir a Lori que me enseñe a maquillarme, Leni podría enseñarme a elegir ropa para impresionar a Davis y Lola modales y maneras de hablar y caminar elegantemente. Tal vez Lisa me pudiera fabricar un perfume. - Todas esas interrogantes tenía Lynn en su cabeza quería que Davis no se sienta raro al estar junto a ella, que no sienta que está alado de un amigo más.

-¿He Lynn estás bien? Pareciera que estás algo decaída- Decía Davis algo preocupado

-¿Ah? ¿Yo? No nada que ver, estoy bien enserio. Solo estaba pensando que estrategia hacer en el entrenamiento de soccer que tengo después de clases. - decía Lynn con un tono positivo fingido para no llamar la atención de Davis.

-Sí tú lo dices espero que te vaya bien, yo tengo entrenamiento de baseball también después en la tarde. Al parecer en el juego de práctica voy a estar en la banca. Así que me gustaría pasar por tu campo y verte jugar - Decía Davis de paso que se sonrojó un poco.

Inmediatamente Lynn se sonrojó, no tenía palabras. Todos sus problemas que tenía se habían esfumado de solo escuchar esas palabras que Davis le había dicho.

-Ah.. Claro Davis puedes venir al campo y puedes verme jugar si quieres, pero el día que te toque jugar te doy mi palabra que voy a estar ahí para verte ah -Decía Lynn con un tono emocionado y muy contenta a la vez.

-Te veo allá entonces me voy a poner mi uniforme ya que si llego tarde el entrenador me mata.

Mientras que Davis se iba del salón Lynn escucho unos susurros cuando volteo eran ese grupo de niñas que estaban hablando mal de ella en el baño. Era consciente que estaban hablando de ella. En vez de golpearlas solo se levanto y mientras estaba saliendo del salón las niñas voltearon a verla. Y ella, con su orgullo que la caracterizaba, dijo lo siguiente.

-Al parecer esta mugrosa hizo más que un vestido, maquillaje y mirarse al espejo. ¡Nos vemos! - decía Lynn con la típica confianza y orgullo que la caracterizaba. Dejando boquiabiertas a las niñas presumidas en el salón.

 _ **\- Unas horas después -**_

Mientras tanto en el campo de soccer, Lynn estaba entrenando junto a sus compañeras mientras que Davis también entrenaba en el campo vecino. Lynn siempre le dedicaba todo su esfuerzo y pasión a los deportes y este no era la excepción. A pesar de tener un día no muy peculiar que digamos le estaba dando caña a todo no importando nada de lo que había pasado.

-¡Ahhhh! No hay nada mejor que dar todo lo mejor de ti en el campo de juego. -decía Lynn emocionada y orgullosa.

-Loud ya sabes te quiero en la defensa, no medio campista, no delantera ni volante. Te quiero ver en la ¡DEFENSA! - hablaba el entrenador con toda furia.

-Pero entrenador la defensa es muy aburrida, yo soy alguien rápida, ágil y alguien que se puede adaptar rápido. Decía Lynn que intentaba convencer al entrenador para que la ponga en otra posición.

-Loud ya te lo dije una y otra vez ¡Te quiero en la defensa! Y si estás en desacuerdo de ello puedes coger tus cosas e irte en cualquier momento- Gritaba aún más eufórico el entrenador.

-Está bien entrenador -decía Lynn enojada

Mientras que las chicas estaban en su partido de entrenamiento, Lynn, trataba de pasarse de la línea de defensa, pero el entrenador siempre frunciendo el ceño hacía que Lynn diera pase del balón y retrocediera a su posición.

Terminando el primer tiempo el entrenador llamo en privado a Lynn muy enojado.

-Mira Loud no quiero decirlo en frente de tus compañeras ya que sé alguna de ellas son amigas tuyas, pero si me vuelves a desobedecer te juro pero así te juro que te me sientas en el banco de suplentes. Ese es el primer strike, el segundo te suspendo y el tercero te me largas del equipo y me aseguraré de que no entres a otro equipo ya que hablare con el comité deportivo de que tienes un carácter desobediente y antideportivo. -le decía el entrenador amenazante asustando y poniendo impotente a Lynn.

-Sí entrenador- decía Lynn con un tono de enojo, enfado, cólera y todos los males juntos deseando de que el entrenador fuese despedido.

Una vez afuera se daba inicio al segundo tiempo Lynn estaba furiosa por lo que le había dicho el entrenador. Una vez iniciado el partido Lynn solo tenía ganas de patear ese balón con toda su furia. En ese tiempo de furia y cólera, Lynn se distrae y el delantero rival pasa su línea de defensa haciendo que el equipo rival meta un gol. Las compañeras de Lynn furiosas le dicen que se concentre y que ponga más atención o sino mejor que se vaya a la banca. El entrenador por otra parte le estaba gritando -Loud o te concentras o te sientas, una de dos.

Lynn intentado olvidar lo que le había dicho su entrenador junto a sus compañeras y juntas coordinaron una estrategia para poder empatar el partido, la estrategia constaba en un ataque en triángulo. Todo debía salir bien si se seguía el plan. Lynn aceptó el respetar los órdenes y las posiciones de cada jugador.

Una vez iniciado el partido, el balón pasó al portero dando inicio al ataque en triángulo dándole pase al segundo defensa, y este dándole pase a Lynn, al mismo tiempo dándole pase al volante más cercano. Todo estaba en orden se había respetado los órdenes y como resultado el delantero acertó anotando un perfecto gol haciendo este cambiar la cara del entrenador.

Faltaban 10 minutos para acabar el partido, iban 1-1 se podían quedar todas en defensas y conservar su empate, pero Lynn quería ganar esa era su ambición. Lynn confiada les dijo a sus compañeras -Chicas en la vida o te arriesgas y sacas tu orgullo interior para mostrar que eres la mejor, o te quedas en tu zona de confort no haciendo nada y te quedas con la duda pensando qué hubiera pasado si. Yo sinceramente quiero ganar, ¡que dicen ustedes!

-¡Queremos ganar! Decían las compañeras de Lynn contagiadas por su entusiasmo y confianza.

Dado inicio a los últimos minutos del partido ambos equipos estaban muy parejos. Ambos se enfocaron a ganar sí o sí el partido. Hasta que Davis apareció llamando la atención de Lynn. -¡Vamos Lynn dadle caña con todo! Gritaba Davis con toda su emoción y pasión que le tenía al deporte.

Esto lo escucho Lynn y en vez de distraerse y quedarse atontada, como siempre, tomó esa frase como combustible haciendo que su rendimiento aumentará en un cien por ciento. Faltaban 1 minuto para acabar el partido y todas las chicas estaban cansadas a excepción de Lynn que continuaba diciendo, vamos chicas denle fuerza que debemos ganar. En ese tiempo Lynn seguía en la defensa hasta que interceptó el balón del delantero rival, corriendo así con el. En ese momento el entrenador grito - Loud ¡defensa! No te olvides ¡Defensa!

Mientras que Davis le gritaba -Sigue Lynn sigue ¡tú puedes!

En ese momento pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido faltaban 30 segundos, eso lo que decía el marcador, el arbitro apunto de tocar su silbato y Lynn seguía corriendo. Sabía que no podía llegar más de media cancha, así que se dispuso a tirar el balón con toda su furia pensando que el balón era la cara del entrenador. El balón salió disparado directo a la portería, el tablero decía 10 segundos. Cada segundo que pasaba mientras el balón trataba de llegar a la portería rival parecía horas en la cabeza de Lynn. El arquero había cometido el error de salir demasiado de la portería y el balón entró limpiamente al arco rival. Justo faltando un par de segundos para finalizar el partido. Anotando así para el equipo de Lynn ganando el partido. Todas sus compañeras se quedaron en trance por unos segundos. Hasta que Davis emocionado grito - ¡GOOOOOL!

Todas sus compañeras cargaron a Lynn bañándola en abrazos, elogios y felicitaciones.

-Bueno Loud desobedeciste mis órdenes, pero valió la pena. Felicitaciones. - decía el entrenador algo contento y retirándose a su oficina.

-Lynn como hiciste eso, necesitas enseñarme a hacerlo.

-Lynn enserio eso fue casi imposible ¡como lo hiciste!

-Creo que yo sé el secreto y ahí está viniendo.- Decía una de sus compañeras.

-Uhhhhhh - Decían sus compañeras en tono de molestar.

-He vamos chicas dejémoslos solos, vamos los vestidores.

Mientras que sus compañeras se retiraban a los vestidores. Davis y Lynn se quedaron solos.

-Lynn no tengo palabras ese gol fue. ¡Dios! Solo había visto uno así y fue en el fútbol profesional. De verdad eres muy buena, grandiosa, asombrosa, que más ¿sinónimos siguen? No lo sé, necesitaría un diccionario para decir todas las palabras de lo que pienso de ti. - decía Davis alimentado la felicidad de Lynn.

-He gracias Davis no fue para tanto solo fue un gol- decía Lynn algo sonrojada.

-¿Que solo era un gol? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ha sido el mejor gol que he visto en mi vida!

-He Davis gracias enserio- decía Lynn aún más sonrojada. Mientras tanto el celular de Lynn sonaba.

-Lo siento Davis déjame contestar esta llamada. ¿Lori? Dime qué pasó. Debes estar bromeando ¿Enserio vas a dejarme plantada en la escuela por ver a Bobby al centro comercial? Está bien te veo en casa. Ah mi hermana ahora tendré que caminar hasta mi casa.

-He no te preocupes yo vivo cerca de tu casa. Aparte tampoco mi papá me va a poder recoger, resulta que alguien se encargó de llenar su tanque de combustible con jugo de uva, de todos modos ¿Tú casa es una casa blanca con un árbol grande al frente? Preguntaba Davis curiosamente.

-Exactamente esa es. ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? Preguntaba Lynn algo curiosa.

-Bueno resulta que vivo a unas calles cerca de tu casa. La reconocí por la van de tu hermana. Si quieres te puedo acompañar, bueno si quieres- decía Davis sonrojado y algo nervioso.

-Ja Ja Ja, está bien espérame unos minutos que me cambie y vamos

No tardó más de diez minutos para que Lynn esté lista e inmediatamente salió del campo de soccer con dirección a su casa junto con Davis. En el trayecto no paraban de hablar de deportes, metas, gustos y ambiciones futuras. En casi todo coincidían era como si estuvieran hechos los uno para el otro. Los minutos se convirtieron en segundos cuando en un abrir y un cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la casa de los Loud.

-Bueno llegamos, creo que es la hora de despedirnos. Cuídate eh Lynn. Decía aún más nervioso Davis como que si algo quisiera hacer.

-Bueno Davis te veo mañana. Decía Lynn también nerviosa.

En ese instante de que estaban solos Davis solo le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara completamente.

-Bueno te veo en química, adiós. Decía Davis sonrojado y nervioso caminando muy rápido en dirección a su casa.

Mientras tanto Lynn se tocaba la mejilla con aún cara de atontada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Mientras entraba a su casa sus hermanas la estaban esperando en la puerta muy emocionadas.

-¿Y qué te sentiste?

-Me gusto -Decía Lynn muy contenta

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! -Gritaban sus 9 hermanas abrazando a su hermana mientras que las 10 gritaban aún más fuerte.

-Un momento ¿por qué estaban en la puerta viéndome? ¿Cómo sabían que él me iba a dejar a mi casa?. -Preguntaba Lynn confundida.

-Hermana era obvio que necesitabas un empujón. Decía Lori orgullosa.

-¿Me dejaste plantada a propósito? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Davis no hubiera estado ahí? ¿Un momento como saben todas lo de Davis? Lori le contaste a todas- Decía Lynn algo enojada y confundida por lo que había pasado.

-Tranquila hermana todo lo teníamos planeado, digamos que teníamos un informante. Decía Luna

-He aquí donde yo entro -decía Lincoln- Ronnie Anne me convenció de ayudarte por el escenario que hice ayer en el comedor. Así que Clyde me dijo que Davis te iba a ver después del entrenamiento, y al mismo tiempo, me dijo que Davis vivía cerca de nuestra casa. Así que era obvio que te iba a invitar a acompañarte hasta casa.

-Hermano no sé qué decir más que gracias, y dile a Clyde que me da miedo- Decía Lynn mientras abrazaba a su hermano. Y esto es por mandar a espiarme- Dijo Lynn mientras le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Desde ahora te vas a ir caminando con él ya que su papá se le malogró su camioneta- decía Luna.

-¿Un momento como sabes que su camioneta está malograda? Preguntaba Lynn algo confundida.

-Digamos que alguien metió jugo de uva en el tanque de combustible de la camioneta del papa de Davis, ahora va a estar toda jugosa ¿entiendes?-decía Luan haciendo un chiste malo.

-Cálculo que la camioneta estará lista en 3 semanas, hasta que descubran el porqué su motor está lleno de un líquido azucarado artificial. -Decía Lisa.

-Gracias chicos son los mejores. -Decía Lynn muy feliz a punto de sacar un par de lagrimas.

-Chicos vengan a comer su padre trajo comida china. -Decía la señora Loud.

En ese instante todos los integrantes de la familia Loud se dirigieron al comedor para comer lo que trajo el señor Loud. Lynn había tenido uno de sus mejores días de su vida. Todo estaba perfecto. Había lidiado con unas niñas envidiosas, había anotado un increíble gol y saco un beso en la mejilla a Davis. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Fin capítulo 5

 _ ****Nota del autor**_

 **Hola chicos buenos días, tardes, noches. En primer lugar agradezco a Mmunocan por algunos consejos que me ha dado para intentar mejorar. Bueno y también a todos los comentarios y reseñas que he visto, esto me inspira y me da motivación para seguir continuando.**

 **Ahora lo feo, dado mi situación actual académica, se me va a hacer algo imposible continuar el fic en esta semana y las próximas 3. Ya tengo preparado la parte 6, pero no me convence del todo. Me parece algo aburrida y poco, como se podría decir, sin drama y** **pasión. Voy a pensarlo 2 veces si es que la parte 6 me convence y veré si le doy luz verde a ello. Muchas gracias un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fic Lynn parte 6

Las 3 semanas para que reparen la camioneta del padre de Davis pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras tanto Davis acompañaba a Lynn a su casa y de paso se dirigía a la suya. Esto hizo que Lynn pudiera conocerlo mucho mejor, haciéndose buenos amigos fácilmente debido a tantas cosas que ellos tenían en común. Para Lynn esto de caminar con él fue una de las experiencias más agradables había tenido en toda su vida, ya que nunca había tenido algo parecido a una cita o una relación que hubiera tantas cosas en común, como los deportes, metas, ambiciones, etc. De vez en cuando Davis trataba de dar el primer paso como intentar cogerle la mano o incluso abrazarla, pero él era algo tímido haciendo que nunca lo hiciese o incluso inventando excusas tontas como que tenía un mosquito en el hombro o una abeja en su mano. Lynn no era tonta sabía que Davis quería intentar algo, pero la timidez era mutua haciendo que también se avergonzara y no ayudándolo, si se podría decir así.

Faltando unos días antes del baile de otoño, Davis no le había preguntado aún si quería ir con ella como pareja. A Lynn no le importaba mucho hasta que sus hermanas, entrometidas, le comenzaban a preguntar casi todos los días.

-¿Lynn y Davis ya te invitó al baile?

-El baile es lo más importante para la vida de una chica

-Deberías probarte este vestido para el baile de otoño

-Deberías usar este perfume para tu cita en el baile de otoño, podrías tener algunos efectos secundarios como viruela; pero eso se arregla con un poco de crema.

Todas sus hermanas le preguntaban casi todos los días y Lynn siempre respondía con un no gracias, un después lo voy a probar y un tengo que hacer mi tarea.

Hasta que un día sus hermanas habían formado, como dice Lincoln, un huracán de hermanas entrometidas.

-¡Bastaaaa! -gritó Lynn en señal de desesperación.

-No puedo probarme nada porque Davis aún no me ha invitado al baile- decía Lynn enojada y desesperada por la insistencia de sus hermanas.

-¿Queeeeeé?-gritaron sus hermanas en señal de confusión.

Mientras que sus hermanas trataban de ayudar a que Lynn pudiera ir con Davis al baile. Ella se rehusaba justificándose de que no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pero en el fondo de su corazón, quería ir con Davis. Se preguntaba -¿por qué no me habrá preguntado aún? Confianza y amistad había, ¿Será porque él es algo tímido? ¿Ya lo habrá invitado esa presumida de Carson?- Un mar de preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Lynn haciendo que se deprimiera y este confundida cada vez más y más.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, en la clase de francés, Davis y Lynn estaban en el fondo del aula ya que habían llegado tarde y no pudieron encontrar mejores asientos. Lynn se estaba comportando de una manera distinta con Davis. Le mandaba indirectas para que la invitará al baile, pero al parecer él no las entendía. Cuando Lynn fue a preguntarle a su maestra por qué tenía un 6 en su examen de francés, Carson se acercó a Davis y con toda confianza le comenzaba a coquetear y seducir a Davis. Mientras que Lynn volvía a su carpeta ella los veía y tenía curiosidad de las vil mentiras que le estaba diciendo entonces pasó lo que no tenía pensado.

-Oye Davis ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de otoño este viernes por la noche? Vamos sé que quieres. -Le decía Carson con toda confianza.

Davis se quedó paralizado y no sabía que decirle. Él le iba a decir que no, pero cuando Lynn estaba más cerca de ellos. Carson inmediatamente cogió el brazo de Davis.

-Gracias por decirme que sí- Inmediatamente le dio un beso cerca a los labios. Haciendo que Lynn viera que prácticamente un beso.

Al ver esto Lynn se partió. Inmediatamente cogió sus cosas y salió disparada del salón con lágrimas en su cara.

-Lynn a dónde vas espera- decía Davis preocupado

Mientras que Davis quería ir a buscarla Carson agarró su brazo reteniéndolo para que no la vaya a buscar.

-Calma no salgas a buscarla no la necesitas, aquí estoy. - Decía Carson confiada pensando que Davis ya había caído.

-¿Qué estás hablando? Te iba a decir que no de todas maneras, iba a invitar a Lynn después de esta clase.

-¿Y el beso? Sé que te gusto amor

-¿Amor? En primer lugar tú me besaste, un momento ¿sabías que iba a invitar a Lynn no? Por eso hiciste todo este teatro, se acabó no me vuelvas hablar nunca más en mi vida. -Dijo Davis enojado

-Si sales por esa puerta prometo hacer tu baile una desgracia, lo juro- Decía Carson enojada y amenazante.

-Valdrá la pena arriesgarme por ella.

Inmediatamente Davis salió corriendo a buscar a Lynn mientras que de casualidad se le había caído una nota de su bolsillo.

Carson enojada no podía creer lo que le había hecho. Inmediatamente se percató de la nota y al abrirla encontró un mensaje en la tarjeta que decía en francés- Vous voulez aller avec moi à la danse? Carson sacó su celular para traducirlo qué decía. -¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?- inmediatamente rompió la nota y salió del salón enojada.

Mientras tanto Davis intentaba encontrar a Lynn por todas partes, pero era en vano. Desesperado pensaba en lo peor. -¿Por qué no le pregunté antes? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan tímido? ¡Soy una vergüenza de amigo! Vamos Lynn donde estás.-decía Davis preocupado intentado buscándola. La fue a buscar en la piscina, en el teatro, en el baño de niñas, y en cada lugar que se hubiera ocurrido que podría estar.

Davis dándose por vencido solo pensó en un lugar.

-El campo de soccer, ¡claro! Seguro debe estar ahí, vamos Lynn que te tengo que explicar.

Una vez ahí sorprendentemente encontró a Lynn mirando a la nada mientras que se te caía las lágrimas.

-Eh Lynn al fin te encuentro te estaba buscando por todas partes. ¿Por qué estás aquí? -Preguntaba Davis satisfecho de por lo menos haberla encontrado.

-Que no te acuerdas que después de clases tengo entrenamiento de soccer. ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar con tu novia Carson- Le respondía Lynn toda desanimada y seca.

-Sé que tienes entrenamiento después de clases, pero hoy se cancelaron los entrenamientos por mantenimiento de los campos hasta el día después del baile.

Mientras que Lynn no quería responderle, Davis comenzó a acercársele para poder hablar al menos.

-¿Puedo? -Le preguntaba a Lynn para poder al menos sentarse a su lado

-Adelante igual ya me iba a mi casa.

Mientras que Lynn se estaba levantando para irse a su casa inmediatamente Davis le coge la mano. Esto enfureció a Lynn haciendo suelte su mano y yéndose en dirección a su casa.

-Espera ¿Al menos puedo explicarte lo que paso antes de que vayas?

-¿Qué te tengo que escuchar? ¿Qué vas a ser feliz toda tu vida junto a ella? ¿Qué vas a presumirme tu nueva relación con ella? ¿Qué vas a tener el mejor baile de toda tu vida? - le decía Lynn enojada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-En primer lugar todo lo que has dicho es mentira, no acepte ir con Carson y no la he besado, es más ella me besó a mí de la nada. En segundo lugar no es mi novia, nunca estaría con alguien tan presumida y que solo me quiere usar para sacarle celos a una amiga mía que quiero tanto. Y en tercer lugar con la única que quería ir al baile era contigo. Solo que soy un tonto, tímido que no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos y lo tenía todo planeado en una hoja en papel escrito en francés que justamente acabo de perder, genial que más quieres de mí Dios ¡Qué más! - gritaba Davis eufórico y frustrado.

-¿Y que decía la carta? -Pregunto Lynn con curiosidad

-Si querías ir conmigo al baile de otoño. -Decía Davis ya más tranquilo y despejado.

-¿Tanto te costaba decir eso? Ja Ja Ja. Claro que quiero ir contigo al baile, era que solo me lo digas y automáticamente hubiera dicho que sí. Decía Lynn con mejor humor y más tranquila.

-¿De verdad? Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que queramos ir a un baile o algo por el estilo- Decía Davis con una brillante sonrisa y sin pensarlo 2 veces la abrazo quedándola mirando por un momento. Ambos se sonrojaron y Lynn se había quedado otra vez con su típica mirada perdida sobre él.

-Y... ¿Qué tal besa Carson?- le decía Lynn mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ella me besó y sinceramente lo hizo horrible.

-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? -decía Lynn más sonrojada

-Por su puesto

Una vez dicho eso Lynn y Davis se dieron un beso apasionado que ambos esperaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Te juro que estaba esperando este beso desde el día que te conocí. -Decía Lynn sonrojada.

-Yo también, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Le decía Davis con un tono romántico.

-Está bien vamos.

-Déjame llamar a mi padre y… oye Lynn creo que tienes una abeja en tu mano- decía Davis con la única excusa de tomarle la mano.

Una vez pasada esta escena la pareja de 13 años salieron caminando tomados de la mano en dirección a sus casas. Mientras tanto Carson había visto y escuchado todo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, hechos por la furia, dijo- Te arrepentirás de este día Lynn Loud y Davis Ludwig. Voy a hacer que el baile de otoño sea el peor baile de sus vidas. Lo juro...

Fin capítulo 6  
 **NOTA DE AUTOR**

 **Al fin me pude tomar un tiempo para hacer esto, el siguiente tratare de meter un poco de todo un saludo nos leemos hasta la proxima.  
si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden de ponerlo en la caja de reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

Era una mañana calurosa de un sábado, pero no era un sábado cualquiera y mucho menos uno ordinario. Era el gran baile que tanto había esperado Lynn, este era su momento, solo unas doce horas atrás se había besado con el chico que le invito al baile, Davis. No hablaron del hecho toda la noche, solo se fueron caminando de la mano y se despidieron como siempre. Lynn estaba nerviosa, ya que era el primer baile que iba. Los años anteriores no iba ya que no le gustaba la idea de usar un vestido y estar elegante, pero este año iba a ser diferente estaba de pareja con el chico que le gustaba desde el día que lo conoció. Sus hermanas mayores, a excepción de Lori, ya estaba listas y preparas para el baile.  
-Hermana esta noche hay una pista especial para ti, el DJ es mi amigo y reserve acto para que bailes con ese chico tan especial. No te diré cual es, porque quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti y para él.- Le decía Luna a su hermana Lynn.  
\- ¿Se podría saber al menos que género es?  
\- Solo vas a disfrutarlo pequeña hermana, voy a elegir el vestido para esta noche.  
Mientras que Luna se dirigía a tu cuarto para comenzar a elegir el vestido que iba a usar en la noche, Lynn, no sabía que ponerse. Se había preocupado tanto en que Davis la invitara al baile que no se tomó el tiempo de por lo menos elegir un vestido y el maquillaje, o incluso el peinado.

-Demonios, el vestido, mi pelo, mi maquillaje. ¿Qué voy a usar? ¿Qué voy a elegir? ¡No tengo dinero, ni tiempo, ni oportunidad alguna!- Se decía Lynn a sí misma lamentándose de no poder ir con Davis al baile.  
\- No te preocupes Lynn yo te ayudare, tengo un par de vestidos en mi cuarto que ya no utilizo. De seguro de podrán servir, vamos a echarle un vistazo.- Le decía Lori, intentando reanimar a Lynn.  
\- ¿Enserio Lori? ¡Muchas gracias! Enserio me has salvado la noche.- Gritaba Lynn emocionada.

Mientras que Lori sacaba los vestidos que guardó cuando tenía 13, Lynn comenzaba a poner su cara de disgusto, ya que ninguno de los vestidos le gustaba o tenía algún interés de usarlo. Hasta que de último momento Lori saco un vestido rojo que Lynn le gusto de inmediato.

-Iug este vestido nunca me gusto, recuerdo que lo use para mi presentación de música en octavo grado. Lo odie durante todo el año, me sorprende de no haberlo quemado aún. Es más creo que lo voy a hacer ahora.- Decía Lori sosteniendo el vestido con la puta de sus dedos.  
-Espera Lori, ese es perfecto. Me encanta enserio, quiero usarlo.  
-¿Estás segura? Bueno es tu noche, es más te la regalo haz lo que quieras con ello.  
-¡Gracias Lori enserio gracias! Ahora tengo el vestido ahora solo me falta mi maquillaje y mi peinado.  
-No te preocupes de ello Lynn, tengo a las indicadas - En ese momento Lori lanza un silbido y llama a Leni y Lola e instantáneamente sus hermanas ingresan a su cuarto- Hermanas tenemos una emergencia de moda hagan lo que tengan que hacer.  
-Esperen no traten de cambiarme por completo, ¿Lo van a hacer no? Diablos me voy de aquí.  
-Lola sostenla, Leni dile a Luan que te preste sus esposas de bromas.  
-Tranquila hermana esto será como quitarle un dulce a un bebe.-Decía Lori con una sonrisa que resaltaba de oreja a oreja.  
-Aquí están las esposas. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué quieres quitarle el dulce a Lily? Eso es cruel incluso para ti. –Decía Leni confusa.  
-Es un decir Leni, bueno comencemos.

Habrán pasado unas horas cuando terminaron con el maquillaje, peinado de Lynn. Le habían alisado el cabello, haciendo que llegue hasta su espalda. Leni había Modificado el vestido cortando las mangas y recortándolo hasta las rodillas de su hermana.

Lynn no se podía reconocer cuando se vio al espejo, parecía otra persona. Más presentable más elegante, simplemente estaba perfecta.

-¿Tú crees que le guste a Davis, Leni?- Preguntaba desconfiada Lynn  
-¿Enserio crees eso? ¡Estás perfecta!, si no fueras mi hermana saldría contigo. Bueno tendrías que ser un chico en primer lugar, ser alto y tener mi edad.  
-¿Qué? Tomare eso como un sí.  
-No le hagas caso a Leni, estas perfecta.- Le decía Lola  
-Gracias pequeña les debo una. ¡Dios ya son las 7 de la noche! Davis dijo que me vendría a ver a las 8 en punto y aun no estoy 100% lista.  
-De eso me encargo yo- Le decía Lori

Mientras que le estaban arreglando a Lynn, Davis estaba en camino hacia la casa de Lynn. Él estaba nervioso, más de lo normal. No sabía que hacer solo quería que esta noche sea perfecta. Tenía planeado algo, tal vez sería la mejor noche de su vida o la peor; pero estaba decidido nunca había estado tan decidido y preparado.

-Esta noche tengo que hacerlo, estoy algo nervioso nunca había hecho esto a alguien. Bueno eso sería mentirme a mí mismo, ya le dije a Cindy Javes hace tiempo. ¡Por Dios Davis! eso fue en Kindergarten y para colmo me dijo ridículo.  
-Y se deprimió como 1 semana señor. Debería dejar de hablar solo da miedo.  
-Lo siento Marco, podrías llevarme a la casa de los Loud por favor.  
-Enseguida señor.

Después de unos minutos en el trafico Davis estaba afuera de la casa de Lynn, estaba nervioso dudaba de tocar la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre retiraba su dedo del botón. Hasta que se armó de valor y toco el timbre encontrándose con el padre de Lynn.

-je, Hola señor Loud. Vengo por Lynn para irnos al baile. –Le decía Davis al papa de Lynn nervioso y tartamudeando.  
-Oh hola Davis pasa, Lynn le están dando los últimos toques espérala adentro.-Le decía a Davis con tono de confianza para que se sienta más tranquilo.

Mientras Davis termino de saludar al Señor Loud, entró a la casa donde pudo observar en la pared que se mostraba unas fotos familiares donde Lynn estaba alegre. Al ver esto Davis agarro más confianza y comenzaba a decirse a sí mismo.  
-Qué hermosa está Lynn en estas fotos, tan feliz, tan energética. ¿Podré hacerla feliz tanto como en estas fotos?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo Davis con una media sonrisa.  
-He Davis perdona la demora, ¿qué tal?

Mientras que Davis volteaba, no podría creer lo que veía. No la reconoció, se había arreglado completamente todo. Estaba estupefacto lo único que hizo es verla bajar como si el tiempo se detuviera. Grada por grada observaba como lucía Lynn, con su hermoso vestido rojo, su pelo lacio hasta su espalda, su maquillaje y sus complementos. Sinceramente se había puesto perfecta. Al llegar casi la última grada ella se resbala y cae hacia los brazos de Davis que, afortunadamente, estaba a unos centímetros.

-¿He Lynn estás bien?- Le decía Davis mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Sí, estoy bien. No estoy acostumbrada a usar zapatos de noche.

En ese instante los dos adolescentes se quedaron mirando, sonrojados por la situación se quedaron en un silencio mutuo y solo estuvieron en esa posición un largo tiempo.

-Eh, lo siento- Decían ambos al mismo tiempo  
-No te preocupes fue mi culpa, no me había fijado de la última grada.  
-No tienes por qué disculparte, fue un accidente. Por suerte estaba ahí para sostenerte a tiempo.-Le decía Davis a Lynn  
-Así que tú eres Davis el que Lynn nos ha comentado tanto- Interrumpió la señora Loud  
-¡Mamá!  
-No tienes que avergonzarte cariño, así también conocí a mi primer novio.  
-¡MAMÁ!  
-Hola señora soy Davis, amigo de Lynn y su pareja de esta noche.  
-Bueno cariño creo que es hora de dejar que nuestra Lynn vaya con su cita de esta noche- Le decía el señor Loud a su esposa.  
-Sí, creo que ya deberíamos irnos, Marco se debe estar durmiendo en la Limosina.  
-¿LIMOSINA?- Gritaron los padres Lynn al mismo tiempo.  
-Wow Davis no debiste gastar todos tus ahorros en alquilar en una limosina para esta noche- Le decía Lynn a Davis.  
-La verdad solo tuve que ayudar a reparar la camioneta de mi padre porque unos vándalos le habían echado jugo de uva. Después de eso me la presto por esta noche.  
-Si claro, vándalos… Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Vuelvo a las 12.-Decia Lynn con una sonrisa pícara mientras que llevaba de la mano a Davis hacia afuera.  
-Adiós señores que tengan una buena noche, traeré a Lynn a las 12 en punto no se preocupen de ello.

Mientras tanto en la limosina la pareja estaba sentada tomados de la mano, pero no se atrevían a verse la cara. Solo miraban a la ventana como el paisaje pasaba hasta llegar a la escuela. Hasta que Davis quiso romper el hielo y le hablo.

-He Lynn, mm, ¿estás emocionada por el baile?- Preguntaba Davis nervioso.  
-Para ser sincera estoy emocionada, pero también estoy nerviosa.

En ese instante Davis abraza a Lynn diciéndole- No te preocupes, tratare de que esta noche sea la mejor de tu vida.  
-¿De verdad lo prometes?  
-Te lo prometo  
Mientras le hablaba a los ojos a Lynn, el nerviosismo de los 2 había desaparecido. Ambos estaban en paz relajados sonriéndose al mismo tiempo mientras que se miraban románticamente y estaban a punto de darse un beso hasta que.

-Señor ya llegamos al colegio.  
-Uh, oh. Lo siento- Decían ambos adolecentes.  
-Ven vamos ya quiero comenzar a bailar. Le decía Davis a Lynn mientras que tomaba de su mano.  
Mientras que entraban a la escuela comenzaban a escuchar la música del baile.

Ya adentro del gimnasio, ambos chicos se encontraron con sus amigos. Se separaron por un momento para estar con ellos y aprovechar en charlar y reírse un momento, pero ambos no paraban de mirarse uno al otro y esto atrajo la curiosidad de su grupo de amigos preguntándoles si salían o algo por estilo. En lo que ambos respondían- Es complicado-

-He Davis Lynn tiene unas amigas muy bonitas, porque no nos juntas para poder bailar con ellas.  
-Sí Davis vamos hazlo, de paso que estás con tu novia.  
-En realidad no es mi novia- Respondía Davis sonrojado  
-Vamos chaval ya lo va a ser, pero al menos haznos este favor.  
-Sí, vamos todos juntos.

Mientras que el grupo de Davis se dirigía al grupo de Lynn las compañeras de ella le comenzaban a hablar.

-Lynn mira quien viene es tu novio Davis  
-En realidad aun no es mi novio- Respondía Lynn sonrojada.  
-Créeme que lo será pronto, y vienen con sus amigos.  
-Ese chico está bien simpático yo lo quiero para bailar.  
-Yo el de la izquierda de Davis.

Mientras que los grupos se juntaron Davis y Lynn comenzaron a hablar, y después de un rato el DJ comenzaba a poner música para bailar.

En la pista de baile, comenzaron a bailar de todo desde Rock, electrónica y House. La noche estaba de maravilla habían pasado horas bailando y ya no se querían separar hasta que el DJ comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, chicos ahora una presentación en vivo. Algo lenta, pero muy sentimental presentado por Luna Loud y un chico muy enamorado.  
-Hola a todos, soy Luna Loud y vamos a tocar una canción para alguien especial, pero primero debo llamar a mi vocalista invitado. Ven Davis como lo ensayamos-  
-Esto es para ti Lynn- Le decía Davis a Lynn mientras que se dirigía al escenario.  
-1, 2, 3, 4. – Daba el inicio Luna a su banda.

So long ago, i don't remember when  
that's when they say i lost my only friend  
well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease  
as i listened through the cemetery trees  
I seen the sun comin' up at the funeral at dawn  
the long broken arm of human law  
now it always seemed such a waste, she always had a pretty face

so I wondered how she hung around this place  
Hey, come on try a little  
nothing is forever  
there's got to be something better than  
in the middle  
but me & cinderella  
we put it all together  
we can drive it home  
with one headlight

Mientras que Davis le cantaba a Lynn, ella no sabía que hacer estaba impresionada, emotiva, emocionada. Sus amigas gritaban mientras abrazaban a Lynn. Lynn a punto de llorar de felicidad, en pleno solo de guitarra Davis baja del escenario le coge de la mano y le comienza a cantar el coro de la canción, pero está vez cara a cara. Haciendo que ella se ponga sentimental.

Hey, come on try a little  
nothing is forever  
there's got to be something better than  
in the middle  
but me & cinderella  
we put it all together  
we can drive it home  
with one headlight

Al finalizar el acto, cientos de globos salieron del techo lloviendo sobre las parejas que estaban al frente del escenario.  
-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- le preguntaba Lynn a Davis con una gran sonrisa y algunas lágrimas.  
-Bueno esto lo estaba planeando desde hace mucho y quería hacerlo bien todo.  
-¿Hace bien qué?- Preguntaba curiosamente  
-Esto

Acto seguido Davis agarra de la cintura a Lynn haciendo que se miren fijamente sellando la noche con un gran beso. Contagiando a muchos a hacerlo de igual manera, mientras que Luna seguía tocando el solo de guitarra de la canción.

-¡Gracias escuela Royal Woods! ¡Buenas noches!

Fin de capítulo 7  
 **El nombre de la canción es One Headlight de The Wallflowers**


	8. Chapter 8

Después del baile de primavera pasaron 2 semanas y la joven pareja era la portada de todos los chismes de la secundaria. Hacer eso era de valientes, quien se imaginaría tocar una canción y saltar para besar a la chica que le gustaba, pero faltaba algo. Ya estaban de acuerdo que entre ambos se gustaban y había algo más que una simple amistad. No eran oficiales, nunca de dijeron uno al otro si querían ser novios, pareja o algo por el estilo. En el colegio solo andaban juntos de la mano o hablaban del resumen de los deportes de la semana, estrategias de fútbol y baseball.

Lynn y Davis tenían las finales de soccer y baseball, respectivamente, el mismo día. Pero había una diferencia de 2 horas, de todos modos habían acordado en verse en las finales. Davis y Lynn habían practicado arduamente y, por fin, pusieron de bateador a Davis por otra parte pusieron de delantera y capitana del equipo a Lynn, después de rogarle casi toda la temporada al entrenador al final cedió. Davis estaba confiado por el partido sus tiros seguían siendo los mismos desde que se había mudado. Es más había mejorado ya que Lynn le había dado algunos consejos y tips para tirar home runs más precisos. Por otra parte Lynn estaba algo nerviosa, pero no del todo ya que Davis también le había ayudado a practicar sus tiros libres y penales. La pareja siempre salían después de cada entrenamiento a tomar un batido y se regresaban a sus casas. Las cosas no podrían estar más perfectas entre ellos dos, o al menos eso creían ...

El día de la finales habían llegado, ambos adolescentes no pudieron dormir durante toda la noche por la emoción ya querían jugar y llevarse el oro a su escuela. Ambos adolescentes tuvieron justificaciones para faltar todo el día de clases por el mismo hecho de que tenían que calentar y practicar. Ya en el campo de entrenamiento hacían la típica rutina de calentamiento, planchas, abdominales, correr, estiramiento, etc. Después de calentar ya cerca de 2 horas tuvieron derecho a un descanso para comer algo y relajarse. En ese instante la pareja aprovecharon en verse.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?- preguntaba Davis cogiendo la mano de Lynn

-Sí, ja ja ja, aquí fue donde te conocí. Quién diría que una simple casualidad se convertiría en lo mejor que me haya pasado.- Le decía Lynn a Davis con tono romántico.

-Lynn, yo te quiero mucho, pero prométeme algo. Quiero que des lo mejor de ti hoy día. Sé que te distraías cuando me veías antes en tus entrenamientos.. No me vayas a mentir se notaba a kilómetros- Le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Bueno... Tal vez un poco... ¿Poquito?- Le decía Lynn a Davis con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo último que quisiera sería que pierdas esta final. Sé que se siente ya que yo he perdido una final en mi otra escuela. Se siente horrible. Quiero que ganes esta final sí o sí, nada me haría más feliz que ello.

-Davis, no sé qué decir.- decía Lynn con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo que vas a ganar-

Acto seguido Davis le beso en la frente, la abrazo y se despidieron, ya que su receso había terminado.

-Te veo en una hora que comienza tu partido, suerte aunque no creo que la necesites ya que tú eres la mejor.- Le gritaba Davis a Lynn mientras corría a su campo.

Esa hora había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era la final. Ese día que Lynn tanto tiempo soñó y se ilusionaba. De tan solo levantar la copa y ver a sus compañeras felices por la victoria era todo.

El árbitro tocó su silbato y dio comienzo al partido. El primer tiempo estuvo muy parejo con ambas líneas defendiendo y atacando al mismo tiempo. En ese entonces Lynn aprovecha un descuido de la defensa y ataca con todas sus fuerzas anotando el primer gol para su escuela a los 25 minutos de juego. Por otro lado el equipo rival no se quedó atrás e hicieron un juego de pases que al resulta en gol del equipo contrario a los 40 minutos de juego. Terminado el primer tiempo sus compañeras querían terminarlo ya el partido ya que no sentían tener la suficiente confianza para irse a tiempo complementario y después a penales. Una vez iniciado el segundo tiempo Lynn le da pase a su compañera haciendo que esta misma corra como una bala anotando el segundo gol a favor del colegio de Lynn. Lynn y sus compañeras habían acordado estar en modo defensa para mantener así la ventaja y no irse a tiempo complementario. Desgraciadamente Lynn a tratar de quitarle el balón al equipo rival en pleno área de arquero haciendo que esta se lesione y el árbitro le concede penal y una tarjeta amarilla a Lynn. El penal hace que el equipo rival anote gol a su favor, complicando así las oportunidades de ganar antes de llegar a tiempo suplementario.

-¡LOUD! VEN ENSEGUIDA- Gritaba amargado el entrenador.

-Niña dame una razón para no sustituirte ahora mismo.

-El siguiente gol lo anotare yo misma, y si no lo hago. Nunca más jugare en este equipo.- decía Lynn mientras regresaba al campo.

-¡SI NO ANOTAS HASTA TIEMPO SUPLEMENTARIO TE VOY A REMPLAZAR!-Gritaba eufórico el entrenador.

Lynn estaba con la soga al cuello necesitaba anotar sí o sí el siguiente gol, ya se había propuesto esa meta y no quería fallarse a sí misma a su equipo y a Davis que la observaba desde los asientos. Se notaba que él estaba más nervioso que ella.

-De seguro es por su partido y también por la tensión de mi juego, je je, es tan lindo.

Una vez iniciado el partido Lynn estaba poniendo todo su empeño en poder anotar, pero la defensa rival estaba tan firme que era casi imposible anotar sin que lo parara. Pero el partido dio un giro inesperado cuando una jugadora rival cometió falta he hizo que arbitro concediera tiro libre en una posición cercana a la portería. El entrenador quería poner a otra jugadora, pero Lynn insistía que ella tenía que patear el balón. El entrenador molesto y harto le dio el pase para que anotara el tiro libre con la advertencia ya mencionada.

Una vez en posición Lynn comenzó a recordar cómo Davis le enseñaba a patear un tiro libre cercano a la portería. Lynn, tratando de recrearlo, se relajó, miró la portería -Esa es tu meta Lynn un disparo, un gol, una victoria.

Después de haber calibrado su mira su nivel de potencia solo miro el balón, pensó que ese balón era la cabeza de esa presumida de Carson y procedió a patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando el balón salió disparado, Lynn vio como el tiempo se detuvo segundo por segundo era igual a metro por metro que recorría el balón. Hasta que el balón sobrepasó la línea de defensa y la arquera, estupefacta por el tiro de Lynn, no se atrevió a moverse anotando el 3-2 a favor del colegio de Lynn. Como siempre el público se quedó mudo, hasta que Davis gritó.

-¡GOOOOOL! 

Haciendo que toda la multitud gritaran Gol y mencionando el apellido de Lynn.

-¡LOUD LOUD LOUD LOUD!

Sus compañeras abrazaron a Lynn mojandola con un balde de bebida energética de la emoción. Era la una heroina.

-He Lynn mira quién se acerca

-Wuuuu

-He cállense chicas no me avergüenzan. -Decía Lynn sonrojada.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- Decía Davis mientras que le besaba la frente y abrazándola.

-Te tengo una gran sorpresa esta noche te veo en mi juego en unos minutos.

-No te preocupes estaré ahí déjame cambiarme y bañarme, y estaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras Lynn se bañaba no podía dejar de pensar lo que le dijo Davis.

-¿Qué sorpresa me tendrá Davis que decir?

-He Lynn ya nos vamos al partido de baseball ¿Te esperamos?

-No chicas yo me tardaré unos minutos más vayan ustedes, ya les doy el alcance.

-Está bien no te demores nomas.

Mientras Lynn se estaba cambiando una voz peculiar podía escuchar.

-vaya vaya Lynn Loud la heroína de la secundaria.

-¿Carson? ¿Donde estás? ¿Por qué te ocultas?

-Tú me arruinaste lo que tenía planeado con Davis, te dije Lynn me las pagarías.

-Ehh, nunca me dijiste eso. De seguro te lo dijiste a ti misma en tu mente. Deberías ir a un psicólogo- decía Lynn mientras se reía.

-Qué chistosita eres, digamos eso cuando Davis no te vea en el juego más importante de su vida.

Acto seguido cerro la única entrada y salida que había y la bloqueo con unos palos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame salir! Tengo que ir a ver a Davis ¡Él me necesita!

-Owww él te necesita que cursi eres.

-Cállate la maldita boca y déjame salir.

-Mmm no lo creo y tampoco creo que quiera preguntarte si quieres ser su novia, porque creo que se sorprenderá cuando vea los vídeos donde apareces besando a otro chico y diciéndole que solo lo quieres porque es asquerosamente rico.

-¿Qué? ¿Davis es rico? Un momento... ¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO ES PURA MENTIRA! Voy a llamarlo enseguida.

-Te sorprenderías lo que puedes hacer con una peluca, una chica que se párese a ti y una computadora. Ah ni te molestes en llamar a alguien desde tu celular, digamos que alguien se quedó sin batería. Así que nos vemos...- decía Carson con una voz de satisfacción mientras se alejaba riendo maquiavélicamente.

Una vez se alejó, Lynn, procedió en patear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta sin conseguir ni siquiera mover los palos. Lynn estuvo llorando de frustración hasta que se calló desmayada de la desesperación y de la angustia de poder hacer nada. Mientras tanto a lo lejos se podría escuchar el narrador comentando el partido.

-ESTAMOS A UN HOME RUN DE PODER GANAR NUESTRO PRIMER PARTIDO DESPUES DE AÑOS DE NO CAMPEONAR. AHORA SE ENCARGA DE BATEAR DAVIS LUDWIG, PERO... ¿QUÉ PASA? PARECIERA QUE TIENE LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS.

-¡DAAAAAVIS! ¡Tú puedes!- intentaba gritar Lynn para que lo escuche.

-STRIKE UNO, STRIKE DOS Y STRIKE TRES. Señores hemos perdido de nuevo. Es una lástima.

-Davis...- Se lamentaba Lynn mientras comenzaba a llorar de frustración y cólera.

Al cabo de unos minutos finalizando el partido las puertas del vestidor se abrieron y de ahí salió Carson.

-Mírate la campeona de fútbol tirada sobre su charco de lágrimas. Qué ridícula.

-Dame una razón de por qué no debo romperte la cara ahora mismo.- Decía Lynn furiosa alistando un puño.

-Hmmmm, Davis está en el patio moreteado y llorando. Con eso te digo todo.-Decía Carson riéndose malvadamente.

Inmediatamente Lynn salió del vestidor a por Davis, pero volvió al camerino a terminar con algo.

-Sabes he querido hacer esto toda mi vida, que bueno que no haya cámaras de seguridad...

Acto seguido Lynn le tiró un puñete tan fuerte que dejó a Carson tirada en el piso.

-Ahh, mi nariz ¡mi perfecta nariz!-Decía Carson mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Creo que ahora te dirán señorita puerquita, y no te atrevas a intervenir entre Davis y yo o sino te caerá otra pero más fuerte.

Después de esto Lynn se fue corriendo a buscar a Davis en el campo y lo encontró pero mirando a la nada y con la cabeza agachada.

-Davis... ¿Estás bien?

-¿Tú crees que estoy bien?

Cuando Davis volteo a ver a Lynn estaba hecho un desastre, tenía un ojo morado el pelo con chicle pegado, rasguñado y golpeado.

-Por Dios Davis vamos inmediatamente a la enfermería.

Mientras que Lynn le cogió la mano él solo se atrevió a quitársela.

-Suéltame, estas heridas no me duelen. La verdad es que ahora ya nada me duele. Me he vuelto frío de la noche a la mañana. Después de ver tus mentiras reveladas.

-Davis tienes que creerme, todo fue planeado por Carson. Ella me encerró en el baño y me dijo que tenía un vídeo que había hecho con alguien y que se había puesto una peluca y con una computadora actores o algo por estilo.

-Qué buena, bravo bravo, haz ganado el Emmy a la mejor mentira realizada. Estas heridas no me duelen, pero tus mentiras eso sí que me duele me has matado. Hoy te quería proponer ser novios oficiales, lo había preparado todo desde un emotivo cartel ahí arriba hasta una maldita humillante declaración de amor. Sabes no quiero hablar de ello, quedemos como amigos. No ni siquiera eso no quiero volverte a hablar en mi vida. Nos vemos, espero que encuentres a alguien que de verdad te quiera, suerte.-Decía Davis con lágrimas a los ojos mientras que se iba a la camioneta de su padre.

-Espera Davis, déjame explicarte, yo te amo con todo mi corazón ¡No te vallas!- Decía Lynn mientras que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Yo también te amaba, hasta hoy. Espero que seas feliz algún día.

Davis se fue corriendo a la camioneta de su padre y se fue a toda marcha. Mientras que Lynn se quedó en el campo de Baseball llorando y dirigiéndose a su casa, sola.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8


	9. Chapter 9

Fic Lynn parte 9

Era una semana dura en la vida de Lynn, no podía acercarse ni a un metro de Davis, cada vez que se acercaba se retiraba o la ignoraba. Era devastador la escena, prácticamente para él Lynn estaba muerta. Sus compañeros lo consolaban presentándole a otras chicas, pero él ni caso hacia. Era comprensible lo que había pasado. Quien se imaginaria que antes de tu gran juego venga un vídeo de la nada a tu celular y que la chica que te gusta, que amas, diga que solo te quiere por tu dinero y se bese con otro. Para rematar, después fallar en los bateos ser golpeado por los bravucones aficionados por haber fallado.

Pero se estarán preguntando quién es Davis en primer lugar. Bueno déjame explicarles, Davis es hijo de un granjero de Kansas. Te estarás preguntando ¿Un granjero? Sí, pero ese granjero tenía numerosas tierras de sembrío haciendo numerosas plantaciones y generando millones de ingresos. A pesar de eso sus padres le enseñaron a ser humilde desde un principio. Matriculándolo siempre en colegios públicos y a usar ropa simple. Nunca tuvo una casa lujosa, siempre vivía en casas simples y la camioneta de su padre era una simple, pero poderosa máquina. También tenía una regla personal, nunca decirle a nadie que tenia miles de dólares, ya que formaría amistades solo por interés y no por amistad.

Todos los días de esa semana Lynn solo hacía 3 cosas: ir a la escuela, comer y dormir. No quería jugar, practicar algún deporte y cada noche antes de ir a dormir lloraba hasta consolidar el sueño. Su hermana Lucy la escuchaba llorar y trataba de consolarla, pero no quería que nadie se le acerque. Sus hermanas trataban de ayudarla de igual manera, pero tal como Lucy, se cerraba y huía para no hablar o tocar el tema.

Era una tarde común en la casa Loud. Lynn estaba en su habitación cuando su madre la llamo.

-Lynn, ¡Baja inmediatamente!-Decía su madre enojada

-Dime mamá- decía Lynn decaída.

-Puedes explicarme, ¿por qué el director me ha citado? Dice que tiene pruebas que le has roto la nariz a una compañera tuya y dicen que te quieren expulsar.

-¿Pruebas? Pero si no había cámaras en el vestidor.

-Pues si había y se escucha claramente cuando y como le rompiste la nariz a esa niña Carson.

En ese momento Lynn comenzó a pensar y a razonar. Vídeo... ¡pruebas!

-Ella se lo busco, mañana te veo entonces en la oficina- Decía Lynn emocionada ya que podría probarle a Davis de lo que decía era verdad.

-¿Por qué estará tan alegre? Ay estas niñas de hoy, ni yo las entiendo.

Lynn tenía ya las pruebas, pero ¿Cómo haría que Davis le hiciera caso? Si incluso cuando se le quiere acercar se aleja sin dejar rastro. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba un plan, necesitaba un equipo, necesitaba a sus hermanas.

Lynn llamó a sus hermanas, quería un plan para que le hiciera caso al menos.

-Yo puedo llamarlo para que me ayude en una tarea de matemáticas. -Decía Lincoln

-Yo puedo agarrarlo y yo puedo esposarlo en una silla -decían Luna y Luan respectivamente.

-Yo puedo conseguir un cuarto oscuro-Decía Lucy

-yo traigo el televisor el reproductor de Vídeo - decía Leni.

-Y yo voy a cuidar a Leni- Decía Lisa

-Yo puedo ser la policía buena y yo la mala. -Decían las gemelas.

-Y yo voy a convencer a mamá para que te acompañe a la cita del director.- decía Lori

El plan estaba hecho, todas estaban de acuerdo. Se habían juntado para que Lynn tenga la oportunidad de mostrarle la verdad a Davis.

Al siguiente día Lori estaba con Lynn acompañándola a la oficina del director.

-Señorita Loud pase- Decía el director

En la oficina estaban Carson y su madre muy enojadas cuando se encontraron con Lori y Lynn.

-Director puede expulsar de una vez a esta niña por romperle la nariz a mi hija. -Decía la mamá de Carson enojada.

-Ella se lo busco- Decía Lynn enojada.

-Haber vamos a calmarnos, veamos el vídeo a ver qué pasa. Carson ¿puedes decirme a qué hora fue el suceso?

-Con gusto director fue a las 9:30 pm en el vestuario de chicas.

-"Sabes he querido hacer esto toda mi vida" *sonido de golpe* "¡Ah! mi nariz, mi perfecta nariz" "Ahora te dirán señorita puerquita"

-Como puede ver director Lynn me golpeó. -Decía Carson.

-Mm Lynn que tienes que decir en tu defensa, las pruebas están ahí. Si quiero puedo expulsarte ahora mismo. -Decía el director.

-Señor director ¿Desde que minuto está grabado esa cinta?-Preguntaba Lori

-Lo hemos cortado la cinta desde que terminó el partido de soccer.

Inmediatamente Carson al escuchar eso saltó de los nervios.

-Genial... Director ¿Puede retroceder hasta que empezó el partido de baseball? -Decía Lynn mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente a Carson.

Una vez el director vio toda la escena que se había armado entre las dos chicas. Se quedó boquiabierto al igual que la madre de Carson. Entonces él tomó una decisión.

-Bueno una vez visto todo esto creo que se cambiarán los papeles. Señorita Loud la violencia no es justificación. No la expulsaré, pero la tendré que suspender unos días para que vaya a un centro del control de ira. En cambio a usted señorita Sherman queda expulsada de este centro educativo, por encerrar a su compañera en el baño, engañar y dañar la imagen de su compañera y por romperle el corazón a todos los aficionados del baseball, incluyéndome.

-Bueno jovencita, te ganaste una beca completa castigada hasta que te consigamos otra escuela. -Decía la mama de Carson.

-Director, ¿Puede prestar esa cinta, por favor? Ya sabe para qué la necesito.

-Toma la cinta hija, no lo pierdas es un gran muchacho.

Una vez fuera de la oficina del director

-Lori como va el plan ¿ya lo tienen? -Preguntaba Lynn en voz baja afuera de la oficina del director.

-Luna me acaba de enviar un mensaje ya lo tienen en el vestidor de chicas del campo de soccer, vamos inmediatamente- decía Lori

Ya sabían dónde estaba Davis entonces, Lynn y Lori, corrieron directamente al vestidor de chicas. Una vez ahí se podían escuchar los gritos de Davis diciendo que le quiten las esposas.

-¿Podrían quitarme estas esposas? Son bastante incómodas. Lincoln has caído bastante bajo como puedes hacerme esto después de que haya ayudado todo este tiempo. -Decía Davis incómodo y furioso

-Lo siento Davis es por tu propio bien. Chicas, ¿Cuánto creen que tarde Lynn? Estar aquí en el vestidor de niñas me hace sentir incómodo.-Decía Lincoln nervioso.

-No debe tardar mucho, ya llamé a Lori y dicen que están viniendo- Decía Luna

-¿Lynn? ¿Todo esto es plan de Lynn? ¡Oh genial! De mentirosa e interesada a secuestradora. Más motivos de porque debo odiarla.

-Deberías cerrar la boca si no quieres que te dejemos el otro ojo morado- Decías las gemelas.

-No por favor, no más peleas. Hola Davis.-Decía Lynn

-Ah genial la mente maestra. ¿Qué quieres?-Decía Davis intentado no mirarla a la cara.

-Antes que nada Luan quítale las esposas

-¿Y si escapa?- Decía Luan sorprendida

-Lo entenderé solo quítale las esposas.

-Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa para que esté aquí. -Decía Davis enojado.

Entonces Lynn puso la cinta y Davis comenzó a ver todo lo que en verdad había pasado, sorprendido no podía creer lo que había hecho y de sus duras palabras que le había dicho a Lynn. Se arrodilló y comenzó a golpear el suelo enojado de la rabia hasta llegar al punto de lastimar sus puños y , al mismo tiempo, a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de cólera, frustración y arrepentimiento. Davis no supo otra cosa que hacer y salió corriendo del vestidor. Dejando solos a Lynn y a sus hermanas.

-Bueno al menos él sabe la verdad me basta con eso- Decía Lynn feliz pero decaída

Al cabo de unos segundos la cara de Lynn comenzó a cambiar de tener a una pequeña sonrisa a estar totalmente triste comenzando a llorar, sus hermanas y hermano, la abrazaron para consolarla haciendo una unión familiar que rompería hasta el más rudo de los corazones.

Una vez pasada dicha escena, Lynn, estaba en su cuarto más tranquila, cuando una energía en su interior le decía que tenía que salir a jugar o practicar algún deporte. Habían pasado muchos días después del campeonato y Lynn no había jugado en bastante tiempo. Ella necesitaba mover el cuerpo, sudar algo, quemar calorías. En el momento que estaba decaída había pasado, ella se motivó cogió sus zapatillas, su balón de básquet y salió a su patio donde quería practicar un poco de tiros libres y correr algo. Una vez afuera, Lynn, estaba mucho más energética. Podía correr, saltar sudar; esa sensación de estar agitada, que su corazón latiera rápido, toda esa adrenalina que fluía en su cuerpo era algo que tanto extrañaba.

-No me había sentido tan bien en días, no sé qué pasa, pero esto… Esto me gusta.- Decía Lynn agitada- Creo que el año que entra voy a meterme al equipo de básquet y tratare de ganar ese campeonato.

-Y viene Lynn Loud evade la defensa rival, humilla al capitán, sabe que falta solo 10 segundos para que termine el partido, ella sabe que solo necesita un tiro de 3 puntos, difícil pero no imposible. Salta y… ¡asesta! Y la multitud enloquece, Lynn Loud acaba de darle la victoria a su escuela.- Se decía a sí misma Lynn.

Mientras que Lynn estaba jugando un ruido sale de unos de los arbustos

-Eh, ¿Quién eres pervertido? ¿Por qué estabas ahí mirándome en silencio? Para tu información soy primer dan de cinta negra en taekwondo, así que te puedo dar un par de pataditas si quisiera. Pregúntale a mi hermano Lincoln, sí que duelen.

-Eh Lynn, cálmate soy yo, Davis. Vengo… Vengo a hablar contigo.

-Oh, Davis, ¿Bueno, pero por qué estabas detrás del árbol?

-Es que estaba caminando a tu casa cuando te vi jugar tan… Genial.- Decía Davis algo sonrojado.

-Oh, bueno gracias. Planeo entrar al equipo de básquet el próximo semestre.

-Sabes, en Kansas practicaba también bastante básquet con mis hermanos. Se podría decir que soy el mejor de ellos. ¿Quieres jugar un mejor de 7?

Lynn un poco sonrojada no sabía que decirle, pero al cabo de unos segundos cambio su expresión y esa adrenalina, que sintió hace unos minutos, volvió enseguida.

-Sabes, yo aquí en la casa Loud, soy la mejor en todos los deportes, así que tu dicha anécdota no me va a asustar. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a tirar el balón? No creas que porque soy una chica me voy a comportar delicada, créeme cuando son deportes soy tan ruda como tú.- Decía Lynn intimidante y provocativa.

-Bueno veremos cómo juegas.

Una vez iniciado el partido, los dos adolescentes estaban parejos. Mientras que Davis intentaba meter el balón en la cesta, Lynn lo impedía y viceversa. Era una conexión y una habilidad que ambos, amantes de los deportes, tenían.

El partido que estaba planeado solo unos 15 minutos se prolongó al cabo de casi una hora, con el marcador 3-3. Ambos tenían las ganas de ganar, tenían la misma ambición, la misma meta.

-Sabes, no había jugado un partido así en años. Eres una gran rival- Decía Davis agitado.

-Lo mismo digo yo, se siente tan bien sudar y sentir esa adrenalina atravesando por toda tu sangre.- Decía Lynn agitada.

Una vez terminada su pequeña charla comenzaron a jugar de nuevo. Davis le había cogido el balón y se había puesto al frente del arco, hasta que Lynn se puso al frente de él impidiendo su visión. En ese instante a Lynn se le ocurrió una estrategia, "no tan profesional". Digamos que… le dio un beso en la nariz; haciendo que Davis se sonrojara y se distraiga. En ese instante Lynn le roba el balón y anota su sesta dándole la victoria.

-Eh no se vale, hiciste trampa. –Decía Davis algo picón

-Nunca planeamos una regla contra los besos. Decía Lynn coquetamente.

En ese instante, los dos adolescentes comenzaron a reír mutuamente a carcajadas. Hasta que Davis la quedo mirando fijamente a Lynn.

-¿Qué pasa?- Decía Lynn mirando al suelo acomodándose el cabello.

-Nada, que solo… Bueno, tienes bonitos ojos.- Decía Davis acercándose lentamente a Lynn.- Sabes lo que paso en la mañana, bueno estaba en shock esa noticia sí que me había dado un golpe duro. Y en estas horas, estuve pensando y decidiéndome, qué somos al final. Me gustas mucho Lynn, no quisiera perderte; y perdóname si te hice daño. Pero espero que comprendas que lo que me enviaron en ese momento fue algo chocante. Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿yo aún te gusto?

-Sí te entiendo, Davis. No tienes por qué disculparte, yo también hubiera reaccionado así o peor incluso. Estas semanas que no hablamos, y que no pudimos ni vernos a las caras. Sinceramente… Han sido las más largas y penosas de mi vida. Y tengo que ser sincera, yo nunca pude superarte, me gustaste desde el primer día que te conocí, y siempre me vas a gustar, pero, al mismo tiempo, estoy algo confundida de lo que pasó últimamente.

-Bueno, creo que no es un buen momento, pero sinceramente ya no me aguanto más las ganas de preguntarte esto. Lynn sé que pasamos por mucho, cosas buenas y malas e incluso peores. Pero bueno aquí vamos. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? De verdad quisiera pasar mi tiempo contigo, haciendo deporte, sudar, sentir la adrenalina contigo, tener campeonatos contigo. Qué dices.- Decia Davis nervioso y sonrojado.

-Davis, yo te quiero mucho, me gustas mucho. Pero tengo miedo la verdad.

-¿Miedo a una relación? Mira sé que nunca has tenido un novio…

 _Lynn interrumpe a Davis_

No, no es eso Davis… Tengo miedo a que nos separen. Desde que Carson quiso separarnos de esa manera tan desagradable y ruin. Tengo miedo de toda la gente futura que quiera separarnos y…

Mientras Lynn estaba hablando, Davis la interrumpe le agarra la cabeza y le da un beso profundo y cariñoso.

-Lynn, te prometo que lo único que podrá separarnos será el destino, nadie más. Quiero pasar este tiempo a tu lado no quiero otra cosa más satisfactoria que ello. Tú fuiste mi trofeo que tanto he querido ganar desde el día que te conocí.

-Si me prometes que nada podrá separarnos más que el destino. Entonces… Oh al diablo, acepto ser tu novia.

En ese instante los dos adolescentes consagraron su nueva relación con un romántico beso, esperando que nadie o algo los separe. Por ahora…. 

Fin capitulo 9


End file.
